Summer Loving
by bluebirdbeautyy
Summary: Bella and Rosalie are the Terror Twins of Forks, Washington. In their last summer before college they plan to make it one for the books with parties, drinking and boys. Not giving a care in the world until two guys turn both of their lives and their summer completely inside down. Can the two party girls settle down or will their ways cause them to push the ones they love away.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Rosalie are the Terror Twins of Forks, Washington. In their last summer before college they plan to make it a one for the books, parties and boys. Not giving a care in the world until two guys turn their world and their summer completely inside down.

Chapter 1.

"Bella," My best friend Rosalie Hale sang as she skipped up next to me holding out the flask I had given her back at my house with my dads' old whiskey in it. "Your turn." I took the flask from her and took a huge swig and tucked it into my bra. We were at the fair that came around this time every year. When the school let out for the summer and everyone could come and enjoy it, Rosalie and I, since we were fourteen have always shown up drunk.

Everyone knew who Rosalie and I were, I was the town drunks' daughter and Rosalie was the girl gorgeous girl who lived in a trailer park and didn't deserve to be there. One thing people hated us for was how gorgeous we both were, at fourteen we were at senior parties and some people didn't like that, drinking until we blacked out and having cops that were our friends drive us home. We thought we owned this town, and in a weird sick way we ruled it by our good looks. We had just graduated high school and this summer was going to be filled with drunken nights and days lying in the sun with Rosalie.

"Ferris wheel?" I asked giving Rose a wicked smile and pulling her behind me as we cut people in line and climbed onto the ride. As it started to assent I took the flask out and handed it to Rose.

"Truth or dare," Rosalie smiled rocking the seat back and forth. "Come on Swan, don't pussy out on me."

"Dare."

"Ride outside the seat all the way until we get down." We were at the top now, and as I peered over the edge I could feel my stomach turn. "You can pussy out and do a double dare another time?"

"Fuck it," I huffed before I could change my mind and moved so I was standing on the other side of the rails, the wind picking up and blowing my dress up. "A dress was not a good idea." I laughed once the ride started moving.

"Swan," The man working the machine yelled. "Get the fuck off I can see your thong." I laughed and held on until we reached the landing and hopped off with Rosalie as we walked away hand in hand trying to hold in our laughter.

"One crazy bitch," Rosalie laughed until we both ran smack into the chest of Officer Jacob Black. "Fuck."

"Well, isn't it the Terror Twins," Officer Black smiled looking down at us. Jacob was cute, like little boy cute. At twenty-three he was average height, built like a football player with olive skin and light brown eyes. "Now is that whiskey I smell on you two, because last time I checked you both turned eighteen in September." He held out his hand. "Give it to me."

Without hesitation I reached into my bra and pulled out the flask and handed it to him. "You always were a party pooper." I sighed, back when Rosalie and I used to go to parties as freshman, Jacob, who was in my older brother Emmett's class, would always refuse to give us alcohol, always ruined the fun, unless he himself was hammered, then it was a free-for-all.

"Come ladies I'll give you a ride home." We followed behind Jake and I checked my phone, it was only nine and I had two missed calls from Emmett, I'd call him when I got home. Jake opened the back door for us when we got to his cruiser and Rosalie and I climbed in.

"Tomorrow lets go to the lake, we can layout and get tan." Rosalie smiled, and made a drinking motion. "Deal?"

"Deal," I smiled leaning forward. "You work tomorrow Jake? Wanna go to the lake, swim a little?"

"I am working and last time I saw you guys at the lake you were trying to skinny dip, so I was not be attending." I slumped back in my seat Jake was no fun. When we pulled up to my house twenty minutes later I noticed a shiny red truck sitting in the driveway.

"Ohmygod," I squealed trying to open the back door but it was locked. "Jake get over here you big idiot let me out." When the door opened I ran inside, immediately saw who I was looking for. "Emmett!" I ran and threw myself into my brother's arms.

"Jesus Bella," Emmett laughed setting me on the ground. Emmett worked in Phoenix, he moved there about two years ago, and I hadn't seen him in a year. People used to joke that we were twins when we were younger, brown hair and brown eyes, same tiny little nose. It wasn't until he grew to six-foot-three, became the size of a football player that we stopped being twins. He was good looking, and Rosalie had a major crush on him. "Have you been eating your too thin?" Emmett joked giving me a tiny nudge.

"Leave me alone," The front door opened and Rosalie walked in, her cheeks turning red when she saw Emmett.

"Hey Emmett," Rosalie smiled. "I'm going to go upstairs." She quickly flew up the steps and I shook my head. My brother was twenty-three, him and Rose were not that far off in age. If she would just tell him how she felt I bet something could happen.

"How long are you here for?" I asked.

"Forever."

"Forever?"

"I got a job as a manager at a construction company here, I'm here for good Bells." He smiled and I felt tears coming in my eyes. Living at home with a father that's a drunk isn't ideal, but having Emmett home would make everything different. "My buddy Edward Cullen, remember him? He's moving here too, took a job as a cop." Oh yes did I remember Edward, back when I visited Emmett a year ago Edward had gotten really drunk and kissed me, I'll never forget it.

Edward was handsome, was just as tall as Emmett and just as built. He had the most beautiful green eyes that I could get lost in and the most perfect smile. "That's awesome."

Emmett sniffed the air then leaned a little closer to me. "You smell like whiskey, were you drinking dads shit again?"

I rolled my eyes. "Better I drink it then him." I said turning to go upstairs. "I'll see you in the morning. Dad's passed out in bed, make sure he doesn't vomit in his sleep."

I heard Emmett grunt before I closed the door to my room.

* * *

"I'm sweating." Rosalie mumbled as we lay out by the lake. I rolled my eyes, this was Rosalie every time we try and tan.

"I bet my brother would like you all sweaty." I smiled, my eyes were closed and I couldn't see her reaction. I heard a tiny "shut up" but other than that it was silent.

"I heard your brother say to you last night that his friend Edward got a job here. Is this the same Edward that you kissed a year ago and it was electric?"

I gave Rosalie a little nudge, she always teased me about the way I described the kiss. "Shut up." I sighed, "It was electric though, it was the best kiss I've ever had and you know I kissed a lot of boys."

Rosalie giggled and fanned herself. "Sweating my balls off out here." We had been lying out for almost two hours with the occasional dip in the lake. "Officer Jacob Black is throwing a party tonight."

"How do you know?" I asked sitting up and grabbing my jean shorts.

"Heard Collin Grey talking about it to his girlfriend Tara while I was in the corner store getting us water. It's the cliffs, if you wanna crash it?" I smiled and Rosalie knew, of course we were going to crash it. "I bet your brother is going, maybe even Edward."

I threw her shorts at her and we started cleaning up our stuff. "If it's at the cliffs I can't wear heels. Last time we did that I sprained my ankle."

"Stop bitching." Rosalie said throwing an arm around my shoulder "We need to figure out how we're pushing your boobs up."

I leaned up and kissed her cheek as I threw my stuff in the bed of my truck. "Sleepover tonight, unless you go home with someone."

"Pipe it Swan, tonight is going to be the night of going after Emmett." If tonight were Rosalie's night for Emmett then maybe tonight would be my night for Edward.

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella and Rosalie are the Terror Twins of Forks, Washington. In their last summer before college they plan to make it one for the books with parties, drinking and boys. Not giving a care in the world until two guys turn both of their lives and their summer completely inside down. Can the two party girls settle down or will their ways cause them to push the ones they love away.**

Chapter 2.

 **Bella**

"Ow," Rosalie grunted as we made our way into the clearing by the cliffs. A ton of people were here, probably thirty, we were late, as usual because we decided to pre-game at my place.

"What the fuck Bella?" Emmett asked rushing over a beer in his hand. "How the fuck did you hear about this?"

"Collin," Rosalie mumbled pulling her strapless dress up so it didn't fall down. I noticed Emmett give Rosalie a once over and I smiled.

I gave Emmett a little shove. "Rosalie scraped her knee, get her a drink I'm going to go see if Jacob has any tequila."

Emmett was about to protest but when he saw Rosalie's knee he attended to her. I went searching for Jacob Black but found Edward Cullen chilling by the keg. "Well well," He smiled flashing his perfect teeth. "Look what the cat dragged in." His body was fantastic, something out of a GQ Magazine and his deep green eyes looked down at me at his six-foot-three frame.

"Hello Cullen," I blushed grabbing a red cup and filling it up. "I hear that you're now a resident here in Forks."

"That I am, I am now Officer Cullen."

"I always did love a man in uniform." I said looking up at him. "Where's your house at."

"Rhodes Rd, by the old Miller farm, does Emmett know you're here?"

I took a sip of my drink and looked around trying to spot him. "Yeah he's off with Rosalie somewhere, hopefully they're banging."

Edward choked on his drink. "What?"

"Rosalie has loved Emmett since we were fourteen. She's not a child anymore and I fully support her going for it. You should come out with us sometime."

"I don't think I can be going out with underage girls."

"You might not like going out with them but you sure do like kissing them." I grumbled finishing my drink and tossing the cup on the ground.

"You remember that kiss?" I nodded yes. "Was a pretty damn good kiss wasn't it?" I blushed.

"Maybe it's a good thing you moved here." I said moving closer to him, I was going to reach up on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek but I heard Jacob yell my name.

"Swan!" I turned and shot daggers at Jacob. "How am I not surprised you found out about this?"

"Small town fuck-wad." I mumbled. "Do you have tequila?"

Jacob shook his head and looked at Edward. "Watch out for this girl Cullen, her and her partner in crime Rosalie are out of control."

"I think I can handle them." Edward smiled and I felt his hand on the small of my back.

"Tequila or no?" I mentioned again.

Jacob sighed and held out his arm. "Come on Swan, I bought a bottle incase you showed up. Edward, lets go, this girl can out drink us and I need another person to moderate."

 **Rosalie**

"I think you should be good." Emmett said giving me a small smile as he placed a massive Band-Aid over my scraped knee as I sat in the bed of his truck. "How did you manage this?"

"Um, four shots of vodka and one mixed drink before I came here impaired my walking." I sighed. "My head hurts, it's like doing this skinny thing and it's kind of making me nauseous."

Emmett laughed and stood in front of me. "You and my sister are one dynamic duo."

"It's our last summer together." I said shrugging. "You sister is going to Oregon State University and I'm at online school, we made a pact that this was going to be the best summer of our lives."

"I didn't know you weren't going to OSU with her?"

"I can't afford it." I whispered. "I applied for over eight scholarships and didn't get a single one."

I felt a tear slip down my face. "Hey," Using his thumb his wiped away my tear. "I went to trade school, it's okay."

"Someone's got to stay home and take care of my dad, I guess."

"Bella told me, that he hits you sometimes. Is that why you stay at our house a lot?" I nodded yes. "I wish I could make a better life for you."

"You already are." I whispered and placed my hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to mine. I expected resistance but he was kissing me back, and pulling me closer to him. I never wanted to stop and when his tongue slipped into my mouth I let out a load moan.

"Em," We broke apart and a tall man carrying a drunk Bella emerged. "She's hammered." This had to be Edward.

"She had tequila didn't she?" I asked sliding down from the truck bed and away from Emmett's hands. I grabbed a water Emmett had in the bed and went over to Bella and opened her mouth pouring some water in. "If you vomit, you owe me thirty bucks."

"Fuck off." Bella mumbled opening her eyes a little. "Can we cuddle and watch Bravo?" Edward and Emmett laughed.

"Of course." I told her.

"Go ahead and hop in the back with her." Emmett told Edward. "You can sit up front." Emmett said giving me a little nudge. I went over to the passenger side and said a silent prayer that tomorrow this wasn't a dream and I really did kiss Emmett Swan.

 **Bella**

"Good morning," Rosalie smiled down at me as I slowly opened my eyes. "It is currently eight in the morning and I need you to wake up."

I groaned and pulled the blankets up over my half naked body. "What do you need?"

"I kissed Emmett last night Bella, and it was fucking amazing." I was awake now and sat up quickly looking at her in the eyes. "It was what you felt with Edward, it was electric.

"Holy fucking shit Rosalie Hale you have finally done it." I said giving her a high-five. "I was going to give Edward a small cheek kiss but Jacob cock blocked but he gave me tequila. I need a break from drinking."

"Me too, let's take this week off. We can do fun girly things like shopping and go get our nails done. Maybe a double date."

I threw myself back down on the bed and smiled. "I would die if we double dated." I threw the covers off and walked over to my dresser and grabbed an oversized tee shirt and threw it on. "You going home today?"

Rosalie shrugged. "Maybe, I have to check on Dad make sure he's at least alive." She followed me downstairs where my father, Charles Swan, sat at the kitchen table reading the paper. Here's the thing about my dad, he was a drunk 75% of the time, the other 25% he was sober. He owned a bar, The Tipsy Tender, it's very popular in our town and it's very ironic that a drunk is the owner. The other odd thing about my dad is that when he is working he stays sober, never touches a single drink, it's the days when he's off that you need to worry about.

"Girls, I heard you had a pretty eventful weekend." My dad eyed us over the paper. "Care to explain?"

"We went to the fair the night you passed out in your room and last night I don't know where you were but we crashed one of Emmett's friends party." I grabbed Rosalie and I both a glass of orange juice and we sat down and joined my dad. "The usual, what is your work week like?"

"I'm working today, Tuesday, Thursday and unfortunately Saturday." He sighed setting the paper down. "Rose you crashing here again tonight?"

Rosalie checked her phone and chewed on her thumb nail. "Oh yeah, most likely I have to see what my dad says. I have a ride taking me home so I'll text you when to come get me." Once gone my dad gave me a funny look.

"Fifty dollars said Emmett is the one taking her phone, they kissed last night." I grabbed a piece of toast off my dad's plate.

Charles leaned back in his chair and smiled. "Well, I was waiting for those two to finally get together." You and us both, I thought to myself.

 **Rosalie**

We road in silence for twenty minutes, as I sat in the front seat of Emmett's truck. "Thanks for taking me home." I mumbled.

"It's no big deal, figured it would give us some alone time." Emmett smiled, taking my breath away. "About last night…"

About last night, three words that a girl dreads hearing. I could slowly feel my heart begin to shatter but I kept my composure. "Yep?"

"The kiss, I'm not going to say I didn't enjoy and from the sounds you were making I can guess you enjoyed it as well." I closed my eyes, this was so embarrassing, couldn't he just tell me he didn't like me and get over it. "I want to take you on a date."

My eyes snapped open and I looked at him. "A what?"

"A date," he smiled back at me. "Like dinner and a movie, or maybe just dinner, I tend to fall asleep in movies."

My heart was soring; I couldn't believe this. "I would love that." I smiled as he reached over and took one of my hands in his. When we pulled into the trailer park I felt a wave of embarrassment wash over me. They Swan's weren't rich, they had money to get by and a little extra to spend, they were not a Hale. "You can just drop me off here." I said as we stopped at the opening to the trailer park. To top it off my dad was crazy, if he saw Emmett dropping me off who knows what his reaction would be.

"Why?"

I started fumbling for the door and when it finally opened my purse fell out. "Shit," I said quickly got out of the truck to pick up my purse and the contents that fell out.

"Rose," I felt Emmett touch my shoulder and noticed he got out of his truck. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said nervously giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I have to go but I'll text you, okay?" I waved before quickly walking all the way down to my trailer.

 **Bella**

It was around six in the evening as I lay on my couch watching re-runs of Real Housewives of Orange County when my phone dinged signaling a text message. I expected it to be from Rosalie, she was supposed to come back over and we usually ate dinner together on Sunday's. I was shocked to find out it was Edward.

 _Hey, it's Edward. Hope you don't mind; Jacob Black gave me your number. Thought maybe sometime this week we could get a drink, continue our conversation from the party? –E_

"Pinch me," I said out loud as reread his message again. Where the fuck was Rosalie, she needed to be here for this.

 _I don't mind at all, but I do mind that Jacob Black at my number to begin with. You pick a date, time and place and I'll be there! –B_

Emmett walked through the front door, Chinese takeout in both arms. "I was hungry so I ordered a lot." He smiled setting both brown bags on the coffee table. "Where's Rosalie?"

My phone dinged again. _I'll make sure he deletes it ;) How about Wednesday at O'Toole's around nine? -E_

 _Sound's good to me, see you then ;)_

I finally looked up at my brother confused as he stared at me. "Oh- Rosalie, right." I chewed on my bottom lip. "She was supposed to come back over, she usually does. She hasn't texted me all day so I'm assuming she fell asleep or something."

"Is that normal?"

I shook my head no. "She usually always text me, fuck." I shot up from the couch and grabbed my flip flops. "Grab your car keys and your rifle." Emmett didn't hesitate going into the closet, unlocking our safe and grabbing his rifle.

Once in the truck riding to Rosalie's did Emmett finally speak. "Why the gun?"

"I think her dad's got her locked up, he did it once and I had to have dad come over and handle it with me." I dialed Rosalie's number but it went right to voice mail. "Fuck I should have noticed."

"Hey, don't blame yourself." Emmett said pressing on the gas a little harder. "We'll be there in ten minutes.

I didn't want ten minutes, I wanted five, because the last time Rosalie's dad beat her up she was in the hospital for a week. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella and Rosalie are the Terror Twins of Forks, Washington. In their last summer before college they plan to make it one for the books with parties, drinking and boys. Not giving a care in the world until two guys turn both of their lives and their summer completely inside down. Can the two party girls settle down or will their ways cause them to push the ones they love away.**

 **Chapter 3.**

 **Bella**

We pulled up to Rosalie's house and I grabbed the rifle before Emmett could stop me. Walking up to the trailer I pounded on the door and stepped back aiming the gun at the door waiting. When Mr. Hale opened the door I can't say he was surprised to see me, but gave a sickening smile and stepped outside slowly with both hands raised. "Funny how you come running over here all the time."

"Shut up," I said "Where is she?"

"Her room," Mr. Hale said spitting some of the chew he had in his mouth on the ground. "took you long enough."

Emmett was about to go inside when I stopped him. "Search him Emmett." I said. "He's got keys to her room he locks her in there, grab her phone too."

Emmett looked at me like I was crazy but did as I said, when he pulled out the keys and her phone I gave him directions to her room, leaving Mr. Hale and I outside alone.

"If she didn't show up here with your fucking brother we wouldn't have a problem. She's got a no boys rule but can't seem to follow that when your around."

It took all I had in me not to hurt him because when I saw Emmett walk out, with Rosalie hanging onto his shoulder, I wanted to shoot Mr. Hale. Her face was bloody, her left eye was already back and blue and I could see bruises on her exposed arms. I advanced on Mr. Hale pressed the end of the gun on his chest. "Touch her again, and I won't be afraid to shoot." We climbed into the truck, Rosalie in the middle, Emmett at the wheel.

"He saw Emmett drop me off this morning." Rosalie whispered as my brother started pulling away. "He freaked, I don't know I tried to calm him down."

"We don't have to talk about it." I said wrapping an arm around her. "We'll get you cleaned up and have a movie night, Chinese and chick flicks."

Rosalie cast a hesitant glance at Emmett, who hadn't said a word since we left. "This is going to change things." She whispered in my ear. "His feelings towards me, no one want someone battered and bruised."

I shook my head no. My brother wasn't like, he was in shock obviously, he didn't know what to think of this situation but I know he wouldn't turn his feelings for Rosalie off.

When we arrived at my place I helped Rosalie out of the truck and got her upstairs into my bathroom. "Shower, clean clothes in my room, I'll get ice packs going, okay?"

Rosalie reached out and wrapped me in a hug. "I love you Belly."

"Love you Rosie."

When I walked into the kitchen Emmett was already checking to see if we had some bags of peas frozen. "She okay?" He looked nervous, almost uncertain of his moves.

"Yeah," I huffed. "She'll stay here for a while; her dad works on Thursdays so maybe you can go over there with us while she packs a bag."

"That's scary Bella, has this fucking happened before? Does she go back every time?" Emmett asked leaning against the counter.

"About a year ago her dad got her really bad, she was in the hospital for a while. She wasn't supposed to go back to him but she felt so bad. She has the biggest heart and the thought of her dad trying to fend for himself broke her, so she spends most of her time here and every few days she'll go over there."

He blew out a big breath. "Jesus." I could see his mind working.

"Please don't judge her for this. I'm trying my best to get her to see that she doesn't need to feel bad for her dad, it's a work in progress."

"Work in progress? Her dad beats her to fucking death because he's fucking crazy. It took everything in me not to beat his fucking face in today."

"Hey," We both jumped and turned to see Rosalie standing in the entry way in one of Emmett's oversized football tee-shirts. Her face was clean, her eye swollen black and blue while a massive cut was on her bottom, swollen, lip. "Ice-pack?"

"Oh yeah," Emmett said grabbing the frozen bag of peas and walking over to her. He gently placed it on her face while taking one of Rosalie's hands and bringing it up to his lips. Feeling like I was invading a private moment I went and made myself comfortable on the couch pulling out my phone in the process.

 _Excited for Wednesday, see you then! –B._ I chewed on the bottom of my lip waiting for a response from Edward. When he didn't reply after ten minutes I chalked it up to him being at work.

Heavy feet sounded and Emmett stormed out of the house, slamming the front door behind him. Rosalie came into the living room tears in her eyes as she pressed the frozen peas to her face. "He doesn't want me to go back to my dad's." She mumbled. "I know I tell you every time it's the last time but he's the only blood family that I have."

"I know," I said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her close. "I can't keep seeing you like this Rose. You don't have to live there, you have an open spot in my bed forever, "I love you."

"I love you too."

 **Rosalie**

"Does this look stupid?" Bella asked me as she tried on her third outfit of the night. "I want to be casual since it's just a bar but I also want to be sexy."

She turned to me in light colored jeans and a tight dark blue tank top. "I think it's cute," I smiled. "Wear your white low-top converse."

"Yes!" Bella yelled running back into her closet and coming back out in her white shoes. "It's nine, I should go." She reached for her purse. "Call me, if you need anything okay?"

"Leave!" I shouted throwing a pillow at her. Bella had been stalling because she was a little nervous to leave me since I hadn't spoken to Emmett and my face was still healing.

Once Bella was gone I went downstairs and grabbed myself a bag of Oreos, peanut butter and a Coke and made myself comfortable on the couch. I jumped when the front door opened and Emmett walked in, I didn't expect him to come home tonight. "Hungry?" He asked looking at my choices of food.

"Yeah." I blushed. "What are you doing here?"

"This is my home." He chuckled and sat at the other end of the couch. "You face looks better, the swelling went down."

"I know." I huffed crossing my legs and facing him. "I'm sorry we fought, I just can't help that I still want to help my dad. I talked to Bella and I'm not going to go back but if I chose too, just to check up on him you can't be mad at me."

"Only to check up on him, not stay overnight?" I nodded yes and he moved closer so that our legs were touching. "I come with you when you check on him, that's all I ask for Rosalie."

"Okay." He brought his face towards me and we kissed, it was soft and gentle nothing aggressive. "Wow."

"Wow is right," Emmett laughed smiling at me. "I'm glad I kissed you at that party Rosalie Hale."

"Me too."

 **Bella**

"Relax Bella." I whispered to myself as I walked into O'Toole's. It was surprisingly packed for a Wednesday but it wasn't hard to spot Edward sitting in a corner table with two beers. He looked handsome and his beautiful green eyes and perfect smile drew me in.

When he spotted me walking over he smiled and stood as I got closer. "About time," He chuckled as we hugged and sat down opposite each other.

"Sorry, I got carried away in a conversation with Rosalie." I said taking a sip of my beer. "Did you get any food?"

"I ordered us some onion rings, mozzarella sticks and nachos." I could feel my mouth watering; did he know I ate like a man? "Your brother talked to me about Rosalie."

"What did he say?"

"Just that he had started having feelings for her and asked if it was weird because she's only eighteen. I assured him that it wasn't weird and he should just go after her."

"Well hopefully he takes your advice." I whispered as all of our food got delivered. "So, the conversation we had at the party."

"What our kiss?" He asked grabbing an onion ring. "Yeah I really liked it."

"It was over a year ago." I grabbed some nachos.

"I remember it, I remember that entire time you were there all I wanted to do was push you up against a wall and kiss you. When I did finally kiss you, man it was the best damn kiss of my life."

I blushed taking a drink. "It wasn't too bad."

"I asked you here because I like you Bella. I think you're funny and charming and I would love to get to know you better. So what do you say Ms. Swan?"

"I say yes," I smiled chewing on my bottom lip. "I would love to get to know you a little better as well."

 **1 WEEK LATER**

"What's your favorite book?" Edward asked me as we laid on an air mattress in the middle of his living room. He was getting renovations on his bedroom and the living room was his current bedroom.

"To Kill a Mockingbird." I smiled cuddling closer to him. "I read it in seventh grade and have been in love with it since then, I even love the old movie."

"An oldie but a goodie." He yawned kissing the top of my head. "Work is really going to suck tomorrow; I have the night shift."

"So that means sleeping all morning." I said playing with the front of his shirt. It had been a week since Edward and I had our little conversation at O'Toole's and since then we've spent as much time together, learning every weird little thing about one another. But most of it has been about me, I haven't learned that much about him and it kind of irritated me. "I'll be sleeping while you're out working."It was mostly about his family, he wouldn't speak of them.

"We're going to be on fucked up schedules but I'll try and call you before I go back to sleep when I get off the next morning at seven."

"Rosalie and I are going to a party tonight so maybe we'll see you if it gets busted." Edward rolled his eyes. "I'll be careful."

Emmett had given Rosalie a little talk to when he found out we were going to our friend Tyler's for a party. Emmett wasn't in the best of moods once I told him that Edward and I were kind of talking, but he wasn't saying no to our relationship.

"Just text me through the night." I landed a loud sloppy kiss on his lips and pulled away.

"I will but I have to go, please text me when you start your shift." I grabbed my jacket from the couch. "Bye!"

"Bye babe," He shouted as he snuggled into his air mattress and closed his eyes.

* * *

"Emmett expressed to me today how that you and Edward talking is a good thing because he doesn't like any of our other guy friends." Rosalie told me as we walked up the driveway to our friend Tyler's house.

"I love how he can define Edward and I but he's still to chicken to tell you whether you two are a thing or not." I mumbled pulling down my short skirt.

Rosalie shrugged and took a long swig out of the Jack Daniels bottle I brought with us. "I don't want to talk about it Bella. Literally we kiss, we hold hands when we go places yet the minute I bring up the word boyfriend or exclusive dating he changes the subject."

"Cheer up buttercup," I said taking the bottle and drinking. "We haven't been out in almost two weeks and it's time to raise hell. The Terror Twins cannot lose their reputation."

When we walked into Tyler's the party was crazy, people dancing in his living room, a couple people making out and doing drugs in the kitchen and Tyler dancing on his father's pool table in the game room.

"I missed crazy us." Rose squealed wrapping an arm around me and taking the bottle away. We went over to Tyler who reached a hand down and pulled up both up to the table with him. "Thought you bitches weren't going to make it. You sure know how to come fashionably late."

I laughed and started dancing to the beat with Rosalie. "We pregamed at Bella's," Rosalie yelled. "I needed shots, lots of them I've been so fucking frustrated lately."

"Well not tonight girlfriend," Tyler yelled pulling us both in. "tonight we get drunk and have no worries." Drunk and no worries, that was the motto.

 **Edward**

It was three in the morning and the night was slow, nothing more than a few noise complaints but nothing out of the ordinary. I was heading back to the station to grab a sandwich when my phone rang. "Office Cullen." I said entering the station and heading back towards my desk.

"It's Emmett," I rolled my eyes at his gruff answer. "Have you talked to Bella at all tonight?" I opened the bottom of my desk drawer and pulled out a bag of chips and started eating.

"She texted me around midnight that she was at Tyler's and I haven't heard since." I mumbled. "Why, did something happen?"

"I don't fucking know, I've been texting Rose since nine and she hasn't replied to me."

"Wait, you've been trying to talk to Rose since nine and she hasn't replied? Why? What did you do to piss her off this time Swan?"

He huffed. "We got into a fight, she started talking about us being exclusive and saying boyfriend and it just spooked me." I couldn't hold back my laughter. "Fuck off, do you tell my sister your exclusive?"

"We haven't talked about it but we do know that we are only talking to each other. You and Rosalie have kind of been a thing longer than Bella and I, maybe you should talk about the exclusive term. Don't be a bitch."

"Jesus," Emmett sighed "Come over to Tyler's house with me? I need to make sure that both of them are okay."

"Text me the address I'll meet you there." After about twenty minutes I stood out Tyler Crowley's house with Emmet looking up at the massive mansion. "You sister and Rosalie have too many friends, too many rich friends."

"Get into cop mode, you don't have to shut the party down but let's get our ladies." Emmett started walking and I gave out a small laugh. "What?"

"You called Rosalie your lady, just man up and tell her your exclusive." Walking into the house I expected more people but it looked like the party was dying down. Multiple people were passed out on the floor and the music was playing quietly. "Well we came late."

"Tyler's cool, he wouldn't let anything happen to them but when he's trashed he cares only about himself." Emmett said as I followed him up the steps.

"Where are we going?"

"Tyler's parent's room, it's fucking massive and when the party dies a bunch of them would come up here and smoke. I've had to get them from here back when they were Sophomores." When Emmett opened the door I couldn't believe the sight in front of me. A couple kids were scattered either passed out or smoking pot. Rosalie was on the bed smoking a bowl with some random guy kissing on her neck, while Bella sat on the floor in another guy's lap as he felt her up whispering into her ear; they were both uncontrollably drunk.

"What the fuck." I shouted at the top of my lungs making everyone stop what they were doing. "Everyone who is not Bella Swan or Rosalie Hale get the fuck out of this room…NOW!" These kids moved faster than I'd ever seen before. Emmett stood next to me stunned, fists clenched at his sides. Emmett walked over to Rosalie grabbed the bowl she was smoking and threw it against the wall, shattering it.

"What the fuck." Rosalie yelled as she tried to get off the bed but failing miserably. "I paid for that weed." Her eyes were red, her face flushed.

"Shut up," Emmett growled.

"Don't talk to her like that." I finally looked at Bella as she stumbled pulling herself off the ground. "We're trying to have some fucking fun."

"You were both being groped by two fucking strangers. How is that fun, because if that's your definition of fun we need to reevaluate the whole us situation?" I told her and her eyes went wide.

"You want to rethink this?" She growled. "Fuck you Edward, we're supposed to be getting to know each other better but I don't know shit about you except your favorite color is blue. Every time I mention your family you change the subject. You know every family secret that I could think of, all of my likes and dislikes and I know nothing about you." She shoved at my chest. "So whatever you want to end whatever the fuck this was then end it."

I was fucking shocked, stunned even that she had all this anger. "And you," I turned to see Rosalie slip off the bed and give Emmett a tiny weak shove. "Won't fucking tell me anything about us, but god forbid I even say us because you freak the fuck out. I'm not asking for a ring I'm asking for a label because if not I'm not going to just sit around and let you use me." Bella hiccupped and I noticed she was crying, I wanted to reach out for her but I couldn't get the image of the other guy touching her.

"Let's go home," Bella said reaching for Rosalie's hand. "Emmett can take us." Emmett looked at me with apologetic eyes. "See you whenever Edward." The two of them half stumbled half shuffled out of the room.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked completely stunned how we came in here ready to take charge but ended up getting yelled at ourselves.

"We both just got our balls ripped off and shoved down our throats." Emmett said running a handing through his hair. "We both fucked up, dude why aren't you telling her shit, you can't be embarrassed of your family?"

"No but telling girls that your family is rich is usually a change in attitudes of why they're with me. I'm not saying your sister is like that but I'm always hesitant." I sighed "I want to open up to your sister but I have my guard up. My real parent are dead, that's a tough subject for me as well."

"Break it down," He said as we started towards the stairs. "Guess we both have some stuff to work on tonight." Damn right, we needed to really get our shit together before we both lost our girls.

 **XOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella and Rosalie are the Terror Twins of Forks, Washington. In their last summer before college they plan to make it one for the books with parties, drinking and boys. Not giving a care in the world until two guys turn both of their lives and their summer completely inside down. Can the two party girls settle down or will their ways cause them to push the ones they love away.**

 **Chapter 4.**

The morning after drinking is always the worst, because you have to go through your head and remember every terrible thing you did. "My head is spinning." I whispered to Rosalie who laid beside me with her eyes closed.

"I'm not opening my eyes so I don't have to face the day." She wined. "I can't believe we yelled at them last night." She was referring when we thought we were being big and bad yelling at Emmett and Edward. "We fucked up Bella."

"We did," I sighed as tears filled my eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you were having problems with Edward?" Rosalie asked cuddling up next to me.

"I don't know; it's only been a week so it wasn't anything big. We just wanted to learn more about one another and yet he won't talk to me about his family or about his past. You also were also dealing with Emmett so I didn't want to bother you with my problems."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "But don't ever be afraid to come to me with your problems even if I have shit going on."

I hugged her to me and we both took a deep breath. "Think they'll talk to us?" I asked as we laid there together. As she was about to answer my phone rang and I searched for it finding it on the floor in my purse. "Hello?"

"Hey how are you feeling?" It was Emmett, and I know Rosalie could hear him through the phone because her eyes got wide.

"Okay, I have a headache but I'm okay."

"Good, I need you to tell Rosalie to meet me at Crow Road at noon." I looked at the clock and it was ten. "Can you please?"

"Yeah I'll tell her…Have you talked to Edward?"

"Yeah we talked this morning, but that's not my conversation. Just tell Rosalie what I told you, alright?"

"Okay." I said hanging up and crawling back into bed with Rosalie. "He wants you to meet him at Crow Road at noon."

"Crow Road is a nice community." Rosalie said with confusion. "Why would he want me to meet him there?"

"I don't know," I said rubbing my head. "I would start getting ready if I was you because you look a mess."

"What are you going to do while I'm away?"

"Sleep, I have a headache and from what Emmett said I doubt Edward wants to speak to me so I'll be here. I'll probably order pizza, plus my dad should be sober so maybe well do something."

Rosalie leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "Sleep tight, I'll text you when I figure out why I'm there."

 **Rosalie**

Bella let me borrow her truck to meet Emmett and it was a longer ride than expected. Crow Road lead into a nice development, why I was here I did not know. I drove up and down the streets before spotting Emmett's truck parked in the driveway of a beautiful decently sized house. I parked and got out and went to the front door and knocked.

Emmett opened the door giving me a small smile. "Hi," I smiled feeling my breath catch at how gorgeous he was.

"Come in," He stepped to the side and walked into a beautiful open living room that lead into a dining room. It was still having work done because there was tarp on the floor.

"What am I doing here?" I asked as Emmett took my hand and led me to the huge windows in the dining room that looked out into the big backyard. "It's beautiful."

"I want my kids to live here, I want them to have room to play." He said. "The neighborhood we lived in as kids wasn't bad but this is better."

"I understand what you're saying."

"I never really had the desire to have kids, I was fine with just skating through life at a happy medium."

"What changed that?"

"You. That night I kissed you Rosalie was the night everything changed. When I think of my future now I think of you and what our life could be together."

"Last night," I started with tears in my eyes. "that was such a mistake Emmett. I didn't mean to get that drunk and get out of control. I was so frustrated with you and I just needed to unwind. It's never going to happen again it was immature of me."

"I know, and I kept avoiding our conversations about us because I've been burned by girls. I've been cheated on and I was scared. I'm scared to lose you, I don't even have you and I'm scared to lose you."

I took his face in my hands and brought it down closer to mine. "You won't lose me Emmett. I'm here you can have all of me because I want all of you. I want a future and I know we have a lot to work on but I want us."

He smashed his mouth to mine and I felt so much passion. I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting the kiss to end. I pulled away to breath and Emmett dipped his head into the curve of my neck. "Did you help build this house?"

"It's mine, I bought it. It has some more work to undergo but it should be move-in ready in a year maybe even less. I want you to move in with me then."

I couldn't contain my excitement and kissed him again. "Yes, a thousand times yes." I peppered his face with kisses. "Emmett Swan you make me the happiest girl ever."

 **Bella**

When I closed my eyes before Rosalie left I told myself I'd only sleep for an hour, but I woke up and it was three in the afternoon. I took a big stretch and checked my phone, no new messages from Edward or from Rosalie and Emmett. "Of course." I mumbled pulling myself out of bed and going downstairs. I was stopped short when I looked into the living room and saw Edward sleeping on the couch.

My eyes filled with tears and I felt my chest tighten. I walked over and got on my knees by the couch where his head was and gently shook his awake. "Hey sleepyhead." I whispered and felt butterflies in my stomach as his beautiful green eyes slowly opened and he gave me a small smile. "Did you sleep here all night?"

He shook his head. "No, I got here around noon and when I saw you were still sleeping I came down here."

"I'm so sorry." I said with a shaky breath. "For last night, for yelling at you for getting to drunk. I messed up so bad and usually I don't care but I care about you and I hurt you and I never want to hurt you Edward."

"Hey," Edward wiped a stray tear as he fell down my face. "get up here." He shifted to the side and I climbed up on the couch and laid with him.

"I feel like shit." I cried. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings I was just mad at you and it all came out and I know drinking isn't the excuse I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

He didn't speak just wrapped his arms around me as I cried. "I should have told you, about my family about my past." He took a shaky breath. "My real parents, my birth parents, are dead. They died when I was ten months old in a car crash."

"You don't have to tell me-"

"Yes I do." He interrupted me. "I don't remember much of them, but the Cullen's, Esme and Carlisle, they adopted me and have been the best parent's in the world. I might not have known my parent's but the death of them still affects me."

"Edward…" I was at a loss for words.

"Another thing is my finical situation, it's pretty stable and when I say that I mean it. My family is extremely well off and I hold off telling people because it seems whenever I tell girls it becomes a relationship about money."

"I would never," I jumped in. "Like you for just your money."

"I know Bella, I underestimated you and I paid for it last night." He kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry Bella, I should have laid everything out sooner I just didn't want to ruin what we had but I ended up doing that anyway."

"Can we start fresh, forget about everything that happened and restart." I asked.

"Please," Edward said pressing his lips firmly to mine. "I can't lose you Isabella." I snuggled in close to his body and closed my eyes, I couldn't lose him either.

* * *

It had been about three weeks since our fight and Edward and I were on a good path. I finally learned about his high school days and how his dad was a little disappointed that his son that went to Harvard only came out to want to be a cop. "Food," I smiled walking up to Edward's desk and setting a bag of burgers and fries on his desk.

"Jesus woman, are you trying to make me fat?" Edward asked as he reached in and pulled out his burger. "Ugh bacon."

"I know you like bacon." I laughed grabbing my own barbeque burger. "Are you excited for your first four days off?"

"Yeah about that." Edward said giving me a small smile as I sat at the chair at the corner of his desk. "My mom called she wants me to come visit her."

I shrugged. "Okay…"

"Well I'd be gone from tomorrow, Friday, until Sunday." I shrugged again, what was the big deal? His mom wanted him to visit. "I was supposed to take you out Saturday, remember?"

"Oh yeah, it's okay. That's your family it doesn't bother me if you want to go see them." I said getting up and sitting in his lap. "Thanks for telling me though."

* * *

"Have you fucked Edward?" Rosalie asked as she laid on my bed while I packed a suitcase, I was going to stay at Edward's house for the night before he left. I gave her a funny look as I folded one of my shirts and placed it inside.

"No." I said eyeing her. "Why? Have you and Emmett fucked yet?"

"No," She whined "I thought we were going to last night and then he just stopped when we were literally both naked." She threw an arm over her eyes. "Like I don't think he wants to fuck me."

I laughed. "I don't think that's true. Maybe it'll happen this weekend? I've heard Emmett have sex before, he's loud."

"Oh my god." Rosalie's face turned bright red. "Do you think you and Edward will have sex tonight since he's leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Maybe," I smiled. "I'm sure hoping that we are because we've barely done anything besides making out and I need more." Edward texted me a while ago that he was coming at eight to get me after work.

"If one of us doesn't seal the deal this soon I'm going to be pissed." She mumbled looking at her phone. "Emmett texted me we're going out to dinner tonight."

"There you go, tonight could be it." I winked. "I'll let you know when I get to Edwards, doubt there will be any sex tonight."

"I'll keep fingers crossed for the both of us."

* * *

"Tell me about your family, like your mom and your dad." I mumbled as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder as we laid in bed.

"My dad, Carlisle is fifty-six, he's an Orthopedic Surgeon, he's extremely intelligent graduated school early. My mom Esme, is fifty, and she is a pediatrician. Her and my dad like to compete on whose smarter and honestly I think my mom is."

"Is it just your mom and your dad down in Phoenix?" I asked.

"No I have a young sister Alice, she's twenty-two. She lives like five minutes away with her fiancé Jasper and their six-month-old baby Emilee."

I pulled back a little. "I didn't know you had a sister."

"She's absolutely bat-shit crazy." He laughed. "But I love her and she always has my back."

I kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand. "I'm going to miss you Edward Cullen."

"And I'm going to miss you Isabella Swan."

 **Rosalie**

"I think I just ate my weight in pasta." I groaned as Emmett and I walked back into his house. "I can't eat that much ever again I'm going to get fat."

"I doubt that," Emmett laughed wrapping an arm around my waist and kissing me. "my little pasta lady."

"Shut up," I joked pushing him away and walking upstairs. I changed into one of Emmett's oversized shirts and went and brushed my teeth and washed my face. When I walked back into Emmett's room he was laying in the middle of the bed in nothing but boxers.

Biting my lip, I went and crawled on top of him until I was straddling him. "What are you doing?" He asked looking up at me.

Instead of answering him I bend down and pressed my lips to his. Emmett quickly flipped us tossing me on to my back. I opened my mouth accepting his tongue, savoring his taste. Using my feet, I started pulling his boxers down when he pulled away. "Wait,"

"What why?" I panted. "I don't want to stop, please not again don't stop." Emmett looked down at me.

"How many guys have you slept with?"

I searched his eyes, was this a game? "Just one," I admitted feeling my face go red. "I've only slept with one person, and I haven't wanted to sleep with anyone but you."

"God," He pressed his forehead to mine and I could feel his hands traveling to my thighs. "I've slept with four girls and I don't think I've ever wanted to make this night more special than with you."

He moved my underwear to the side and I moaned loudly when two of his fingers entered me. "Oh my god." I pulled on his hair bringing his lips to mine. I rubbed myself into his fingers, I needed more from him.

When he pulled away I groaned and saw he had removed his boxers so I did the same pulling my shirt over my head and tossing my underwear somewhere. "Fuck me," Emmett grunted looking at my naked body. "You're so fucking gorgeous."

"I need you inside me," I whispered. "please."

"I want to take this slow-"

"We can do slow later, right now I need you." I said reaching down and grabbing his dick. He was huge, and thick, and I was a little afraid he wasn't going to fit.

He moved my hand away, lined us up and slide into me. Emmett grunted in satisfaction but I was in a little bit of pain. He was stretching me and I needed a minute to adjust. "Holy shit." I took a deep breath.

"You're so tight and wet." He started picking up his pace.

"Harder." He took my hands that were traveling down his back and pinned them above my head and he dug deeper with every thrust and I felt he was in my stomach. The headboard started clapping against the wall but we didn't care, no one was home.

"Fuck," He yelled and I moaned his name which drove him insane and he started slamming into me, groans from pleasure fell from my lips. I scraped my teeth along neck before placing kisses in the same spots. "Scream Rose, let me hear you."

"Oh my god, oh my god," I came within seconds and tightened around him. He kept thrusting as I rode out my orgasm and soon after he grunted as he came inside me. We both were panting for air as Emmett buried his face in my neck.

"Let's just say that oh my god is your new favorite word." Emmett chuckled kissing the inside of my neck.

Oh my god was defiantly my new favorite word.

 **XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella and Rosalie are the Terror Twins of Forks, Washington. In their last summer before college they plan to make it one for the books with parties, drinking and boys. Not giving a care in the world until two guys turn both of their lives and their summer completely inside down. Can the two party girls settle down or will their ways cause them to push the ones they love away.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella**

"This is very nice," I told Rosalie as we strolled through the house that Emmett helped build and bought for him and Rosalie. "Massive closet."

Rosalie sighed. "Isn't it so nice? I've never had a closet this big let alone lived in a house this big." It was three bedrooms and two bathrooms.

"I am very jealous of you Rosalie Hale; you have a house."

"Don't be jealous, it's your brother's house."

"It's your house too," I said wrapping my arm around her. "I cannot wait to come home from school and have dinner here, make you guys cook for me."

"The basement and kitchen still have to be worked on and were changing the colors of the walls in the bedrooms." She chewed on her thumb nail "A nice light grey for our room and a basic white for the others until…you know…kids."

My eyes went wide. "Kids?"

"Not now but one day, what about you. How are you and Edward, did you fuck last night?"

"No," I grumbled. Edward left this morning for Phoenix and I was missing him already. "I want him home though I really miss him."

"He'll be home in like two days, then it's happy time again." She said wrapping an arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the house. "One month until you leave for school, do you understand how sad that makes me?"

"I'm coming up twice a month, maybe even three times. No one is going to compare to you, and you have to come visit me." We climbed into my truck. "Do you think Edward will visit me? I'm eighteen, in a college dorm."

"I think he'll visit; he really likes you. You should see the way he looks at you when you're not looking." Rosalie smiled. "We are both blessed with very good guys."

That we were.

* * *

"How is Phoenix?" I said to Edward as I laid on his couch watching television.

"Good, I don't think I realized how much I missed my family." I put my phone on speaker and cuddle up with a blanket. "How are you?"

"Good, I really miss you. You're coming home soon, right?"

"As soon as I can babe." I sighed and felt like a rock was sitting on my chest. "I miss you Bella, I'll be home soon."

"Next time can I come? Wait…meeting someone's family is a lot of pressure. What if your family hates-"

"I told them about you." He laughed. "My mom is excited that I've met someone and my dad just smiled. My sister on the other hand is demanding to meet you."

"You talked about me?"

"Of course I did, you're the girl of my dreams how can I not talk about you? My brother-in-law is here and were heading out to the bars, I'll text you."

"Okay bye." I said eagerly before I hung up. Sitting on Edward's couch watching television all alone was when I felt completely alone, I had Rosalie but she was with Emmett and other than that I didn't have any other friends. That's when I thought of the most brilliant idea in the entire world that would make sure I was never alone.

* * *

"A puppy, you got a fucking puppy." Edward looked down at the puppy as we stood on his porch. It was supposed to be a surprise when he got out of his car he was supposed to be excited, he looked annoyed actually.

"Yeah," I said tears filling my "I was alone last night and thought why not have someone here with me when you're gone. I thought it was a good idea."

"Maybe you should have run that by me before you went and bought a…what even kind of dog is that?"

"A Pointer, they're really good hunting dogs. I thought you could teach her how to get your birds and all the other stuff you and my brother shoot when you hunt."

I looked down at the tiny little spotted white and grey puppy I held. "Puppies are a lot of work, Bella."

"Fine," I huffed turning and marching back inside. "I thought it would be fun and cute, I bought her a bunch of toys and a bed and food already." My first gift to Edward and it was going to complete shit. "I'll take her to my house."

"No wait," Edward said grabbing my arm and turning me to face him. "here let me look at her." He took the tiny puppy from my arms and held her in front of his face. "Jesus."

"I'm sorry," I said quietly "I thought it would be fun, when I'm at school you'd have this cute little girl to keep you company."

He eyed me and rested the dog in his arms. "What's her name?"

"I was going to let you name her, since I picked her out you can name her."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bailey, and she's not sleeping in our bed." I felt like I was soaring, he liked the dog and to top it off he said "our bed".

I got on my tiptoes and peppered his face in kisses. "Our little baby." I joked scratching Bailey.

* * *

It was early, maybe four in the morning and I couldn't sleep. I was watching Edward as his perfectly sculpted chest rose and fell with each breath he took. I love him, I really did and I couldn't admit that because it's only been so little time. The covers were pushed down around our feet and the noticeable tent is Edwards boxers made me smile. I slowly dragged my hand that was resting on Edward's chest and traveled down. I was just at the waist band of his boxers when he grabbed my hand and flipped me onto my back. "What do you think you're doing?" His sleepy voice, holy shit I've never head a sexier noise.

"Just seeing what you've got going on under there." I blushed moving my legs restlessly. Edward grabbed my legs and stopped them from moving.

"I know what you're doing Ms. Swan," He said dipping and placing gentle kisses on my neck as he ground into me.

I moaned, the friction making me want more. "I want you, right here right now." His hands traveled up my shirt and squeezed my tits.

Edward sat up and pealed my thong off and tossed it on the floor. "Wet," He mumbled looking at me and suddenly his elbows hit the mattress and his tongue slowly parted my slit making me bite back my moan and clutch the sheets. He licked and sucked and in no time I was begging for more.

"Stop-" I gasped fisting the sheets. "I-I need..." We were both panting as he removed his boxers and I quickly pulled my shirt over my head. "God you're so hot." I placed kisses all over his face and nipped at his lips as he hovered above me and reached down somewhere and came up with a condom.

"I can't think when I'm around you." Edward mumbled as he sucked and bit my neck. He eased into me slowly and buried his face in my shoulder has he pushed forward and buried himself balls deep. "Oh baby…you're so tight, fuck you feel so good."

I couldn't breathe, I had slept with three other guys before Edward and none were as big as him. All I could do was let out a groan of satisfaction as Edward started to move with firm hard strokes in and out.

He moved faster reaching a free hand between us and pressing his thumb to my clit. He swiveled his hips and rubbed me harder as I scratched down his back begging for more. I could feel my release coming and arches by back as my pussy clamped down on him which caused him to follow after me. "I, fuck…" His whole body went rigid as he came and collapsed on top of me panting. "That was-…better than what I imagined it was going to be."

"I have waited so long for this." I mumbled kissing his cheek. "I've wanted you for so long." Edward rolled off me and pulled me with him. "Best four in the morning wakeup call I've ever received." He mumbled as I laughed burying my face in the pillow.

 **Edward**

I woke up the next morning to Bella sleeping soundly beside me, a tiny smile playing over her lips. I got up and quietly and went downstairs where Bailey sat peacefully in her gates in circle wagging her tail. "You're luck you're cute." I said bending down to pick up her tiny body and carrying her out into the backyard for her to potty and run around. My trip home to Phoenix was exhausting but it was needed. I missed my family but nothing was compared to the emptiness I felt being away from Bella.

"What're you doing?" I turned to see Bella rubbing her eyes as she came out the back door in one of my old college tee-shirts.

"Letting Bailey out to go to the bathroom." I said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Go back to sleep it's only eight." I kissed the top of her head.

"I don't like sleeping when you're not next to me." That made me smile, out of all the women I've ever dated Bella is the only one that has made me smile, laugh and get frustrated all in the same process.

Bailey came up and squished her nose at Bella's feet. "I think she has a favorite." I joked as Bella bent down to pick her up. "She's a mommy's girl."

"Yeah but I bet she loves her daddy as much as I do." Bella said as her eyes widened at realization of what she said. "Edward I-"

She was interrupted by the front door being knocked on. I held up a finger, signaling her to hold her thought as I jogged back inside.

"Hold on," I yelled as the door was knocked on again. When I opened it up I did not expect Tanya Denali to bounce into my arms squealing. "What the fuck."

"Eddie, my god I've missed you so much." She squeezed a little and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I pulled away and saw Bella standing in the kitchen, Bailey in her arms and a horrified look on her face. "Who is that?"

"Tanya what are you doing here." I asked pulling her arms from around my neck and stepping back.

"Edward what's going on?" Bella asked coming up behind me.

"Is this your girlfriend? Really Eddie, she looks like she's fourteen." Tanya said crossing her arms across her chest. "I don't think she's going to like what I have to tell you."

"Edward…" Bella whispered taking my hand in hers. "what is she talking about?" I was as confused as Bella was, I hadn't seen Tanya in almost four months. Tanya fumbled in her purse and pulled out a tiny black and white photo. "No…" I'd never heard Bella's voice sound so sad, so heartbroken.

"That right there is a baby," Tanya smiled shoving the photo in my face. "That isn't just any baby, that Edward is our baby."

 **Rosalie**

"How long has she been up there?" Emmett asked as we sat at the bottom of the steps and listened to Bella sob in her bedroom.

"Going on two hours," I whispered. "She won't let me in, she locked herself in there." Bella came home distraught around nine in the morning and when I asked her what was wrong she just handed me her new puppy and went upstairs. "Have you talked to him?"

"I tried calling his cell phone but no answer, I'm going to head over there right now actually." I leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I love you, text me when you find out what happened so I can try and talk to her."

Emmett left and I played with Bailey and let her outside before heading upstairs with her in my arms. "Bells." I called out knocking on the door. "Bella please sweetie, open the door. Bailey wants to see her mommy."

Silence and then the door slowly opened. Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose and eyes were red. She looked heartbroken, and weak. "What?"

I placed Bailey into her arms and her eyes filled up with tears. "What happened?" I asked walking into her room and closing the door behind me.

"Everything." She mumbled laying back down on her bed placing Bailey next to her. I joined her and lay facing her. I reached out and interlocked our hands together. "It hurts." She said sobbing.

I didn't know what to do so I rubbed her hand until she settled down. "Talk to me Bella."

Taking a few deep breaths Bella was able to calm down. "Everything was perfect, last night was amazing and passionate and this morning was amazing until…"

"Until what?"

"This woman, her name is Tanya, she looks like a model Rosalie, something out of a Sports Illustrated magazine. She was all over Edward and then…" fresh tears filled her eyes. "…she pulled out this photo, she's pregnant with his baby."

It felt like the world had just stopped, Edward had been here almost two months and this chick just pops up. "That doesn't mean he's going to leave you Bella."

She shook her head as Bailey cuddled up against her chest. "He's a good man Rose, that's going to be his family. I'm not going to stand in the way of that baby having its parent's together. If I could have my parent's together again I would." She closed her eyes and took several calming breaths. "I'm going to be fine, I just need time. My heart feels like it's ripping out of my chest."

My heart was breaking for her, my best friends heart was breaking in two and there was nothing I could do. "Stay with the puppy, I'm going to run to the store and grab two things of Cookies and Cream ice cream and we're going to have the best night in, okay?"

"Yeah okay." Bella whispered kissing the top of Bailey's head. "I'll be fine Rose, don't worry."

 **XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella and Rosalie are the Terror Twins of Forks, Washington. In their last summer before college they plan to make it one for the books with parties, drinking and boys. Not giving a care in the world until two guys turn both of their lives and their summer completely inside down. Can the two party girls settle down or will their ways cause them to push the ones they love away.**

 **Chapter 6**

"You've been pretty quiet this week." My dad said as we sat silently in his tiny boat fishing. "Something going on?" I shrugged. "Bells, you can talk to me."

"Edward and I haven't spoken in a while, I don't really think we're going to be together anymore." Saying this used to make me cry, but I think I've shed all the tears I had.

"Call him up, tell him to get his ass to the house." I gave my dad a tiny smile.

"I wish it were that easy. When I was over there a woman came to the door, she was his ex-girlfriend. She's pregnant, I'm assuming she's staying at his house, Rosalie said she saw her when we went over there a few days ago."

My dad reached over and took my hand in his. "Do you want me to go kick his ass? I know I look old but your old man still has some moves."

"No," I laughed. "I'm not mad at him, the situation sucks. I'm not going to stand in the way of that baby having its parents together."

"You got a heart of gold you know that kid? I know you might think Emmett is my favorite but you, you are special Bella."

"I love you."

* * *

"Bailey go pee baby." I said to the pup as she sniffed around a tree as I took her on a walk. "Bailey I want to take a nap please pee."

"Stubborn little shit isn't she?" I turned to see Edward standing just a few feet away smiling at me. "Kind of like her mom."

"I'm not stubborn."

"Kind of are," He said moving closer to me. "I've missed you. Seeing your face every day, your smile the way you smell."

"I didn't want to be in the way of whatever was going on over there."

"Yeah," He reached for my hand and once our skin touched I felt a warmth come over me. "Tanya, she's at the house. Leaving soon hopefully."

"Leaving soon? Edward she's the mother of your child."

"To be determined if it really is my child. We did a non-invasive prenatal paternity test; I should know by tomorrow officially if I have a child or not."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Is it bad if I said I hope it's not yours?" Without an answer he pulled me forward and pressed his lips firmly against mine. Bailey nipped at my ankles causing us to pull apart. "Someone's jealous."

"That she is," Edward smiled bending and picking up Bailey. "I wanted to see you, let you know what was going on."

I nodded understanding. If this baby was his this was going to be it, the last time we probably ever kiss. "Got it," I said taking Bailey from his arms. "I'm going to head back home." I started to around Edward when he stopped me by placing a hand on my arm.

"I love you Bella." That was the last thing he said before walking away.

* * *

"When will the lake not be the right place to be?" Rosalie asked as we lay side by side tanning. "How nice is this?"

"Pretty nice," I said giving her a small smile. "I know you're just trying to distract me." Today was the day Edward would find out of the baby was his or not, and I had no hope at this point.

"This whole day is about making you happy, I have a dinner planned for us as well." She smiled reaching for my hand and taking it in hers. "Plus you're leaving for school in a two weeks and I need to get all my time in with you."

"You'll always get time with me babe." We laid there listening to music on my phone and after a while I finally started to feel okay. The weight on my chest seemed to go away and after a deep breath I wasn't stressed and for the first time in a while felt relief.

"Emmett," Rosalie whined seeing Emmett's truck pull up. "I told him it was a girl's day…" She trailed off and I finally opened my eyes and squinted as my eyes got adjusted to the light. "What…"

Once my eyes fully adjusted I saw Emmett slipping out of his truck laughing, but what caught me by surprise was Edward getting out of the passenger side. "Hey babe," Edward smiled widely at me and I felt an overwhelming urge of happiness. I ran over to him and threw myself into his arms.

Pressing my lips to his I left him tighten his hold around my waist. "What are you doing here?" I asked smiling at him.

"Baby isn't mine Bella; I knew it wasn't possible." He said peppering my face in kisses. "I love you, I love you so much. I should have told you before."

"I love you too." I laughed kissing him. "No more secrets, okay?"

"No more secrets."

 **The End.**

 **I know you're thinking, it can't be the end but it is. This story was meant to be short and sweet, I'm already 3 Chapters in to another story that should be posted tonight so keep your eyes out, and the next one will be longer. This story isn't over either, I'm playing on writing a part two but in the future. Hope you enjoyed and keep your eyes on my page because the new story will be up tonight.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
